In a Time of Dying
by AngelusDreamer
Summary: A woman from Gabriel's past is also a monster hunter from the Holy Order, but past events broke them apart. A mission will force them to work together once more against a demon claiming to be the devil.
1. Chapter 1: On Her Own

Chapter 1: On Her Own

The beating of her heart and the growling of the monster seemed to be closing the gap. Brooke was not supposed to be running from him, but chasing and killing the monster. Blood was dripping down her leg from a wound she received on the side of her stomach from the monster's claws.

"I can't do this anymore," she sighed jumping over a log and nearly tripping on a pile of bones that were collected there…remnants of village hunters. The smell of the forest was of rotting flesh, with lots of flies hovering in certain areas. Brooke didn't need a closer look to determine whether it was a dead animal or man. The monster only ate human flesh and knew no resistance. A tiger hissed as she ran passed where it rested underneath a tree. Snow was starting fall and when she turned around the monster was no longer there.

"The snow must keep him in hiding….or he's out of energy."

Taking a seat on a rock she contemplated taking off her shirt to keep her wound covered, but the frosty weather kept her from making that move. Brooke knew that it would be impossible to start a fire, since the smoke would let the monster know where she was hiding. And with no map or sense of how far she had ran from the village lead her to believe that she was already dead.

The woods were so quiet, and every break of a twig made her jump. Clouds covered the moonlight, making it difficult to see what was around her. As she laid low to the ground inside a tiny cave Brooke played with her necklace. The symbol she wore around her neck was very unique; it was that of the Knights of Holy Order, one of only a few monster hunters still left to their allegiance. It was them who sent her to this small town in Russia, midwinter, to destroy a monster that had been a threat to the people living there. So many had died in their attempts to capture and kill the man eating monster. Brooke wondered how long it would take before the Order would send another as her replacement, and if she'd be alive long enough to be rescued.

A wave of disappoint started to rush through her veins. How could she have let them down? One of the best monster hunters, at least for being a woman. Through her years of service many men and women had came and went in the Holy Order. They either died or just seemed to have vanished. No one dared to question about the missing, because they were supposed to look out for only themselves.

Brooke had no family left since after her older brother died from influenza. They were never close, but his death seemed to make her aware of a void in her life. An empty space she filled with meaningless romances and killing. Most women her age were already married with at least one child. But even growing up Brooke never saw herself as a wife raising kids. Adventures were always in her plan: to leave London and never return to it.

After encountering a vampire and successfully killing it, the Holy Order recruited her to join them in their battle against evil forces.

It wasn't until this moment had she ever felt so hopeless in defeating her opponent. The monster was larger than her, with animalistic senses, and large teeth made for tearing flesh from a bone. Brooke did admit that she was too confident in this mission and should have taken more precautions, but it was too late to undo those mistakes.

Her dirtied hands undid the necklace and reached up to place it on a tree branch outside the cave. Brooke thought if she were to be devoured by the monster, that at least someone would see the necklace and know she had tried her best. But the stomach muscles she had used to reach up were a painful reminder of her wound. Looking around she decided to start walking again, even though the snow fall was now at least three feet in height.

"Surely if he doesn't eat me I'll die from this damn weather," she sighed mumbling those words to herself.

For a couple hours she walked through the snow to reach a frozen lake. Thirst was another concern, so she managed to create a small hole to get the cold water that was beneath ice.

Brooke found a nice ditch to sleep in for what was left of the night.

"Damnit…." She groaned as her untreated wound ached.

Laying down she looked up at the sky; the clouds seemed to be finally breaking apart and revealing the stars. "Please….stars hear my gentle voice? I hope they send someone soon."

Brooke's thoughts wandered to some men that she had worked with before. A smile came to her face thinking of one in particular, "Gabriel Van Helsing…." The name seemed to leave her lips so naturally.

It would be a bittersweet reunion if he was the one to replace her in the monster hunt. Last time she had seen Van Helsing was when he had caught her in bed with a vampire. This was during a time in which they were becoming more than just partners. Ever since that incident Brooke regretted sleeping with the vampire, which almost cost her her job with the Order. She knew he would never forgive her for it. After all he was still recovering from killing Anna by accident while fighting Dracula. At the time he was fragile and she wasn't sensitive to his state of emotions.


	2. Chapter 2: Relaxation Never Lasts

Chapter 2: Relaxation Never Lasts

Gabriel dried himself off from a long hot shower. It had been a week since his last assignment and he figured the Vatican was giving him some time off. There was a note left on the table of his room by his longtime partner Carl. Opening the envelope he could tell by the writing that it contained details about his next mission.

"A monster….that isn't surprising," his eyes moved quickly as he read through it and started to get dressed. "Pack your things Carl; we're going to Russia."

The friar nodded and left the room in a hurry; he knew Van Helsing would wish to leave as soon as possible. Gabriel started getting together a bag and pulled out his weaponry to place in the compartments of his jacket. Once everything was done the two left to catch the train for Russia which was leaving in ten minutes with or without them.

His hat and wild hair covered any distinct features of himself to the crowds of people he passed. Only he knew what thoughts were troubling him at the time. Being a monster hunter was the only thing he knew how to do; he was not a lover or a builder.

Carl seemed to keep a few feet behind him, probably because he tended to change direction, and often at the last minute. As they continued to walk his mind was working on his assignment. The note revealed that two monster hunters from Order were missing and feared dead. Other hunters they employed were just as qualified as he, though not as infamous.

"This target is going to be a tough one…" he admitted to Carl, who gave him a surprised look. "He's killed two of the Order and countless villagers."

"Oh God," The friar used his hands to make the sign of the cross against his chest in their memory. "Did they mention who it was?"

Van Helsing shook his head no, "Must not have been anyone we knew."

The two jumped onto the train as it was leaving the station a few minutes early. When they got inside they occupied an empty cabin just to their right.

Carl took out a sandwich and started to devour it. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow at him and cleared his throat…making the younger man look up and start to eat slower, "sorry."

Gabriel pulled his hat down more and fell asleep facing the window. When his eyelids closed he saw Anna smiling at him. He knew that he was dreaming 'cause he had watched the flames feed upon her body after he accidently killed her. He knew that he could never achieve that sort of love again….of course he tried, and failed miserably. Brooke: She would be his last ever attempt of having a relationship. It broke his heart again when he saw her kissing another in their bed. And of all men a VAMPIRE! It was against their nature as monster hunters. His eyes closed tighter, forcing himself to think of something else.

Just as Van Helsing was starting to fall asleep the train jerked to sudden stop…sending both Gabriel and Carl to the other side of the compartment. Getting back to his feet he helped Carl up and the two set off to investigate. Through the darkness he could see snow was falling outside of the train.

"Everyone stay calm…" he told some people who seemed to be panicking.

With his hand on a pistol in his jacket he walked down the aisle. Then a mass of screaming people ran towards him and he dashed out of their way. As he continued there was the distinct howl of a werewolf that could be heard above the screams. Pulling out his weapon he ran now to destroy the creature that had attacked their train.

The scene was gruesome. The train's conductor was torn to pieces by the werewolf and now he had three women and one man cornered.

"Hey!" He called to the monster and aimed his gun at it, "Leave them alone."

The werewolf growled at him and started taking off in his direction. Opening the door to the outside he hoped it would follow. Once they were off the train it was less likely anyone else would get hurt. The famed monster hunter carefully aimed his shot. A lone silver bullet left his gun and struck the werewolf, killing it. Once he was sure the monster was dead Van Helsing re-boarded the train. There was no conductor to onboard, so he decided to give it a shot and drive the train to Russia.

He and Carl disembarked the train in Russia and took two horses to the small village that was outside St. Petersburg. The two were quiet most of the way…Gabriel being troubled about the train being attacked by an unknown werewolf and Carl still seemed to be worried about the mission that was ahead of them.

When they arrived a man by the name of Richard was waiting for them with a lantern…even though the sun was now coming up from the tops of the forest trees.

"You must be Mr. Van Helsing?" When he nodded the man seemed instantly overjoyed, "It is an honor to have you here Mr. Van Helsing…we've all heard so much about your battles with evil and we are thankful that they have sent you. I must confess that we cannot afford to lose anymore members of our small community."

Van Helsing got off the horse, "I will do my best to rid of this monster for you. But first you must tell me a few things of this monster."

Richard led them inside his home, "Please come in…I have much to tell you of our history with this beast."


	3. Chapter 3: Love's Creation

Chapter 3: Love's Creation

Richard offered them some vodka to warm them up as he began to tell the story of the monster.

"It started twenty years ago. He wasn't always a monster; you see his name is Eric or was…."

Gabriel took off his hat and placed it on the table.

"It really was a tragedy that happened to him, it was jealousy that turned him into the ugly monster he is now. You see he was in love with a young woman and tried his hardest to get her to fall in love with him…he even went to a gypsy and asked her to make a spell. It backfired, the gypsy cursed him. She gave him a potion to drink that would make him a monster instead of attracting the girl."

Van Helsing shrugged, "Just tell the gypsy to reverse the spell and that should fix this, don't you think?"

Richard glared, "that was the first thing we tried! She was his first victim…before he took off to the forest to live and hide from the girl."

Carl then interrupted, "then just have the girl try and calm him down. Maybe that will get him to stop."

Richard gave a frustrated sigh, "we can't….the week he went into the forest is the same week she became ill and died. We aren't sure if he knows that or not, but then we're not even sure if he's…you know…all there anymore. He only started feeding off men these past couple of days. He comes during the day and creates trouble for us all. Some have tried to kill him but they've failed. The first man that came from the Order didn't last an hour…we found his head right outside the village."

Carl gasped in horror as Richard continued, "we laughed when they sent a woman…she must have lasted longer 'cause we have yet to find her dead…but she has been out there for a week. If the monster hasn't killed her then the bitter winter nights have."

Van Helsing put his hat back on got up from his seat, "did she tell you her name?" his voice seemed faint.

Richard thought back, "Yes, she did…Brooke I believe."

Gabriel looked at Carl, "damnit…no wonder they didn't tell us. Don't worry Richard, we will destroy your monster."

He left the house and Carl rushed to follow him, "Van Helsing! What is your plan! We must not leave till we have a strategy."

Gabriel didn't slow down, "I have a plan…Brooke needs our help now."

Carl almost repeated what Richard said, but he didn't want to put doubt into the monster hunter's mind.

Richard took a long drink once he was alone, "they have no idea what they're up against."

The snow was melting beneath their feet as they stepped into the forest.

"Keep an eye out for tracks or any other…..clues" Gabriel bent down picking up a jaw bone, "hmm." He dropped it to the ground and continued walking. "Carl…" he growled and pulled the friar by his collar to hide behind a tree.

Just then the monster came running between the trees into a dark cave. The monster stopped and his eyes darted around looking for something. Once he disappeared in the dark cave Van Helsing noticed Carl was trembling and he held in a laugh.

Something caught his eye in the distance…The sun was reflecting on it, nearly blinding his eyes.

"Let's move…" Gabriel took the shiny object into his hand, "Look at this…" He lifted the necklace off of the tree branch. "This is hers…the Order symbol….Blood," he frowned seeing the dried human blood. Van Helsing placed the necklace in his coat pocket, "She must be in hiding."

Gabriel decided now to focus his attention on killing the monster. "Give me the flamethrower and gun."

In one hand he held the flamethrower and the other the gun as they headed into the damp cave.

"ERIC!" his yell echoed off the walls. Carl stayed outside the cave to make sure he stayed out of the way.

The monster got up to his feet and threw a fresh bone at Van Helsing, "You think that's going to stop me!" he growled easily dodging the bone and used the flamethrower to keep him at a distance.

Eric went around the fire and struck Gabriel in the head, knocking him to the ground. Putting his finger on the trigger of the large bullet gun he fired once the monster that was above him. The bullet hit the monster injuring him, but he managed to grab the gun out of Van Helsing's grasp and throw it against the walls of the cave, it broke into pieces.

He tried to get to his feet but the monster pushed him back down to the ground; it used its large hands to keep Van Helsing from grabbing another weapon from his jacket.

Eric was smart….The hunter was beginning to understand how others had failed in their mission. He tried to fight against the monster but his hold on him was strong. Two rows of sharp teeth were now coming toward his neck and Van Helsing could do nothing to stop it.

Then a loud cry came from Eric's throat as a large arrow pierced the skull of the monster. He then fell backwards to the ground, he was dead.

"Thanks Carl…I don't know how I'd do it without you."

"You're welcome…" a female voice answered much to his surprise.

"Brooke?" Gabriel turned around and saw her holding a crossbow.

"Yeah…" she said weakly and started to fall but Carl caught her.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends not far from Foes

Chapter 4: Friends not far from Foes

"She's wounded sir…" Carl noted to Gabriel.

"That was evident…let's get her to town."

Taking hold of her, Van Helsing slung her unconscious body over his shoulder.

The villagers had gathered to see the two forms walking out of the forest alive.

"You did it!" Richard shouted hoping his assumption was correct.

"She did it…but needs care immediately."

He led the way to their doctor and placed her in a bed under his care. "You look like you've got some injuries yourself."

Gabriel shrugged off the suggestion, "not till she is taken care of."

Carl looked at him confused, "I thought you hated her for what she had done to your heart?"

Van Helsing sat down, "That still doesn't mean I'd want her dead Carl…What kind of man do you take me for?"

The friar blushed feeling out of place in their friendship, "I apologize…"

Gabriel took off his hat and coat and hanged them up, "no need…could you write the Order and tell what happened?"

Carl nodded silently and left the room.

Gabriel watched as the doctor dressed her wounds and then left to change the water. That was when she started to wake.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Gabriel, "they sent you….I knew they'd send for you."

He nodded, and then remembered something. Getting up he retrieved the necklace from his jacket and sat back before placing it in her hand, "I believe this belongs to you."

She smiled, "I knew you'd find it and I hoped you'd look for me."

"I didn't get to say thanks for having my back in the cave."

Brooke put the necklace back on, "you didn't think I'd let you become his next meal did you?"

He laughed; "I had a handle on it…" he winked just as the doctor came back.

"Ah…I see you're awake. Besides the open wound how do you feel?"

Brooke looked around, "I can't stop shivering doc...do you have more blankets?"

The doctor frowned, "you should want less blankets. You are sweating profusely…" he felt her damp forehead, "a fever I believe. You must rest a bit now and stay covered. We need to see if we can break that fever. In a few hours I'll bring you some tea if that doesn't work."

Brooke grumbled unhappily when the doctor left the room, "The last thing I want to do is stay in bed. Rather I'd wish to go home, you know?"

Gabe gave a slight nod; he had been home for a while now and was feeling just the opposite. He was glad to be away from the walls that seemed like a cell.

She turned away from him as he went silent and awkwardness filled the room, "you don't have to stay…" Brooke reminded.

"You're right..." Without saying anything else he left her alone.

Richard told him of a place they could rest for the night. He was planning to stay in town until he heard word from the Vatican of their next mission. Carl told him that the message was on its way while he was getting his own wounds taken care of at the doctor's insistence.

Brooke really didn't think he'd leave…and never wanted him to. For a moment the small house was so quiet she could hear Carl and Gabriel talking. He seemed to have treated her fairly nice when the doctor was there and she wondered if Gabriel had finally gotten over their last quarrel. But now it sounded like the two men were arguing. Closing her eyes she hoped she would feel better when she woke, that was if she'd be able to get some sleep.

Gabriel was arguing with Carl who had in his hand a telegraph from the Vatican.

"I will not work with her again!" he growled in the no win battle against his partner.

"It says you must…and as soon as possible to a city just a few miles from here."

The monster hunter slammed his fist against a table, breaking it into two pieces. Carl handed him the note and just left him to deal with his emotions. He knew better than to get in the way of his anger. Gabriel got up from his chair and kicked it across the room.

"Are you alright?"

He turned to see Brooke standing in the doorway with the blanket she had wrapped around her.

"You should be in bed…." He said in a low voice, refusing to look at her again.

"No, I want to know what's going on. What happened to the table? And the chair?" Brooke leaned against the wall.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Carl got a telegraph from the Vatican. Once you are recovered we're going on a mission together."

Brooke nodded, she understood now why he was so angry, "so that's why you're mad. You don't wish to work with me do you? I don't blame you….if you want the job then you can take it alone. I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"If they want us working on it then we will. Just keep your flirtations to yourself." Brooke frowned, "I apologized for that a long time ago, and can't you just move on from that? I made a mistake…"

Van Helsing laughed, "Sure you did."

The woman rolled her eyes, "And you still have some growing up to do Mr. Van Helsing." Turning around she went back to bed.

Gabriel sighed heavily realizing how much of an ass he had acted and thought about apologizing for it later. He had been doing a good job treating her fairly till now, when his emotions just got the better of him.

Reading through the note again, he casted it aside…there was a demon that needed to be destroyed; it would be a tough challenge for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Who to Trust

Chapter 5: Who to Trust

Brooke woke once it was dark. A figure was standing in the doorway, it spoke: "Doctor says your fever is nearly gone."

She sat up and looked at him hissing, "That still hurts though."

Gabriel came into the room. "I wanted to apologize…" he cleared his throat, "for my earlier comments."

She smiled, "you don't need to be sorry. I wronged you big time and don't expect you to be happy with that or want anything to do with me."

Van Helsing sat down on a foot stool and looked at his hands, "we need to work together on this next mission, set aside our past arguments for now."

Brooke turned over to see him, "what's the mission?"

He looked up at her, "A demon….sounds to be pretty powerful 'cause he's got everyone believing he is the devil. Others have come to work for him because they believe it too. The Order has lost count of how many already powerful demons have pledged allegiance to him."

Brooke cleared her eyes from their sleep, "sounds tricky…demons come in many variations. One weapon that may kill a demon and may not kill another. Guess we better get going then…before….they get too powerful." As she tried to rise from her bed Brooke held in the pain from her still healing wound.

"I…don't think you're ready for this," Gabriel jumped up from his seat to be there in case she could not hold herself.

"I am ready for this Gabriel…Come on…you know I've done this kind of stuff under worse conditions." Brooke pushed his hand away and put on her jacket, "don't bother arguing with me…we both know you won't win this."

She smiled at him, leaving Van Helsing to chuckle, "Okay…fine. Carl and three horses are waiting for us outside."

Brooke stopped and raised a brow, "You knew I was going to do that? Sometimes you frighten me Mr. Van Helsing," Shaking her head in disbelief she led the way.

"I am aware of that." He walked on past her getting onto his horse before riding out ahead of Carl and Brooke.

Seeing him ride off Brooke wasn't going to have any of that and caught up to him.

"What made you a monster hunter? Why not…a book keeper? Or a shop owner?" he called out.

Brooke looked at him a little surprised by the question, "I don't know…What makes anyone take the job?"

Gabriel looked away disappointed, he knew the answer was in her past and she was unwilling to share with him. This wasn't the first time the question came to him and he decided to research it, but he would never tell her that.

"Guess I don't need to ask you. Everyone seems to know the story of the great Van Helsing. Taking down Dracula and his brides." Brooke could hear Carl's horse catching up to them but he seemed to stay a little behind.

"I wouldn't say great…I did what any other hunter would, and besides…I had a lot of help."

There seemed to be silence after that; Brooke was afraid to bring up too much since he did kill Anna Valeria unintentionally.

Gabriel cleared his throat breaking the silence to make an announcement: "We should be there by morning."

"Alright, I can handle that."

Just as he promised they arrived outside of town in the early morning, or so it seemed since snow filled clouds blocked any possible sunlight.

"Did you say you had a plan for taking him down?" Brooke put the feed bag on her horse and brushed her hands clean.

"Yeah…we'll talk about it inside. But first…I promised the doctor you'd change your bandage often."

Brooke groaned and took the bandage roll from him, "Alright…"

The first snow flake of many started to fall from the sky; the three of them sought refuge in a tiny cabin that appeared abandoned. She took the bedroom towards the back as her own and set her things down to look in the mirror.

"It doesn't look that bad…" she noted and tossed the roll into her bag and if Van Helsing asked she'd lie. Besides, she didn't want to see it and was afraid the cold air hitting it would hurt like hell.

"Do you need any help?" he called out to Brooke from the sitting area.

"No I got it..." she rushed to take off her coat and make it look like she had changed it. Brooke joined them at the table and noticed there was a piece of bread with some water waiting for her, "thanks."

Across from her Van Helsing was looking at a map. Brooke started to eat the warm bread and learned that the "water" wasn't water at all but vodka, making her cough. "You could have warned me…"

Gabriel and Carl laughed, giving Brooke the hint that it was a joke on their part.

"Very funny…you got me. So what's this plan of yours…I'm sick of waiting, so just tell me already."

Van Helsing stopped laughing and got serious, "I have a friend who's a highly ranked demon. If I can get into contact with him I'm sure he'll let us in on what's going on and maybe help us take this guy down. See that's the thing with demons, tricky little guys that don't trust their own kind. Kadan is his name. That is the plan so far." He concluded by putting his feet on the unstable table.

Brooke looked at his feet and followed them up to his face, "Does the Order know you are friends with a demon?"

Gabe nodded knowing she'd ask that, "they are considered allies, but it's not really talked about since it could jeopardize his situation."

She grumbled and shook her head "sounds like a mistake…but if it's the only way then fine, but only until we have other options. I still don't trust demons."

"But you'd sleep with a vampire?" Gabriel snapped back then got up from his chair and left the room, leaving Carl to take more interest in the table and Brooke to finish her bread.


	6. Chapter 6: Unnatural and Dangerous

Chapter 6: Unnatural and Dangerous

"Brooke!" Gabriel's voice echoed in her head as she turned over to lie on her side, but sound of crunching twigs underneath her made her more alert.

"How the hell'd I get here?" She opened her eyes to see she was outside the abandoned house they taken shelter in. Scratching her head she remembered cleaning her weapons and then going to bed early to prepare for meeting Gabriel's friend.

"Are you alright?" Van Helsing had followed her voice to the back of the house.

"Yeah…what happened?"

Gabriel was a little surprised she didn't remember, "Demons…three of them came last night. You don't remember? We fought them off, but they took Carl. I chased after them but was soon outnumbered, so I stayed back. Come to think of it, I thought you were following me but hell it was so dark I had to wait till sunrise to get back."

Brooke got up and realized a large bump on her head, "Well I now know why I don't remember."

Gabriel didn't respond or look; he just went back inside the house.

She followed after him, "What's the matter with you? What happened to the Van Helsing that didn't let his emotions run his actions?" Brooke's heated words made him turn around with a fist.

"Why must you stick your nose where it don't belong Brooke…Nothings the matter with me except you. Let's focus on the mission and get Carl back, and then you can go back to doing your thing I can go back on vacation."

When there was a knock on the door both monster hunters were anxious and quick on their feet.

"Since when does evil knock?" Brooke held a small crossbow in her hand.

After looking at crack in the door he told her to lower the weapon and opened the door, "Kaden…I am in debt to you for helping us on this mission."

The demon laughed, "You promised to introduce me to a demoness and I have still yet to see her arrive at my house."

Brooke held the weapon close to her side. The demon had short horns at the top of his head and blue skin…his clothes were obviously out of fashion.

Kaden caught Brooke sizing him up, "And who's this? Am I finally meeting the Mrs.?"

Brooke snorted and Gabe quickly responded, "No, this is Brooke my partner for the mission, she works for the Vatican as well."

Kaden scratched at the hair on his face and took a seat, "The demons are planning to use your friend as bate…they want you on their turf, which is why they just ran in and took Carl." Van Helsing sat down across from him while Brooke kept standing, "We have no choice but to go in. I will never forgive myself if they kill him, he's saved my life so many times…" Kaden waved his hand back, "Don't worry Gabriel...for Hell sakes we'll get the scrawny friend of yours back."

"You know, I'll say the same thing and he gives me a dirty look and leaves the room..." Brooke protested.

"We'll hunny you're not a demon now are you?"

She shook her head in disgust, but Kaden caught this and blew fire from his mouth at her. Brooke jumped to the side of the fire and kicked the chair out from underneath him.

"Van Helsing told me ya had a thing against demons…I suggest you get over it quick then doll," Kaden said as he got up.

Gabriel glared at her not impressed and at the same time disappointed.

"Alright, just don't call me doll…it's not cute," Brooke compromised.

After a tense morning and long afternoon of planning they seemed set to storm the cave where Carl was being held. Brooke's role was to get in and get Carl to safety while Gabriel activated some bomb like devices and started the massacre. To protect himself, Kaden would be among the demons and slip out through the madness to the tunnels below to make sure none escaped.

Kaden left soon after to travel back to attend a meeting Marek was holding…they learned that Marek was the name of the demon claiming to be the devil.

"Are you happy that you almost lost us Kaden? For God sakes Brooke they have a good friend of mine…but you wouldn't understand that would you?"

She sighed and folded her arms, "we'll get your friend back…Maybe they should have taken me instead, so you would not have so much at stake…"

Gabriel snorted and at first Brooke thought it was laughter, "what?"

He shifted his weight a little and was beginning to realize his feelings for her were rising to the surface. "I wouldn't have let them take you…God only knows what they'd do to you."

A brow rose in surprise at his response, "you mean that?"

Gabriel gave her a hug, "In the end I'd rather have you fighting at my side than Carl…I won't apologize for being angry, I think I deserve that right…but that doesn't mean I hate you." He smelled her hair and nuzzled her cheek. "

"I'm sorry…What I did was wrong and there really isn't anything I can do to fix it. I've grown up a lot since then and to be honest I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet;" She gave a small laugh, "When I was in that forest I was hoping they'd send you…I'd like to try us again, if you're okay with that."

Brooke became a little tense as he seemed to be thinking on it. 'What was I thinking? Stupid, stupid...he's still recovering from Anna; he's not going to want to make the same mistake twice with you!' Brooke thought.

Van Helsing let go of her, "I'll give you one more chance…Just promise not to cheat on me or lie."

She smiled, "You've got nothing to worry about…I promise." Giving him a kiss he swiftly grabbed her by the legs and held her in his arms. "O w, ow..." she sucked in air as her stomach laceration began to hurt.

"It still hurts? Let me take a look at it."

Brooke tried to move away from him but it was too late. She felt her cheeks turn pink as Gabriel discovered she hadn't been tending to the wound…a lie.

When the bandage came off the cold air stung, his voice was low with fear and frustration, "its green and black...probably infected."


	7. Chapter 7: Suicidal Mission

Chapter 7: Suicidal Mission

Van Helsing made Brooke lie down.

"You're wasting your time…" she growled digging her foot in the hay.

"I might be…but it's better than feeling guilty if something bad happens to you." His thoughts lingered on the matter, "Brooke are you insane? You're turning black for Christ sake!" He seemed to pout as he paced around the room like he always did. "I need to get you help before this gets any worse."

Brooke sat up, "No, it can wait...We need to save Carl and destroy those demons."

"You are in no condition to fight a fortress of demons; I will have to go on my own and you will stay here and rest."

Her jaw dropped, "I may be insane, but Van Helsing that's suicidal! There is no way you could do this mission alone, even the Order seems to agree."

He bent down to her and rubbed her cheek. Of course he knew the odds and wanted to blame it on her silliness but he should have done more.

"I can handle myself quite well under pressure," Gabriel smiled, "When Carl and I get back we're going to the nearest doctor to get that looked at. Rest, okay?"

He looked into her eyes. Brooke leaned in for the kiss, but pulled back before it could get any deeper.

"I've gotta go…" he got up and headed to the door, "don't you dare come after me Brooke."

After that he left and would do everything according to plan, except now he had to take Brooke's job of getting Carl out as well.

With all his weapons ready Van Helsing entered the demon's lair. It appeared there were only a few exits and he set traps at both of them using spikes. An ice blaster and flame thrower were both ready when he needed them, but he carried a large and very sharp ax.

Taking down the inside guards was an easy task, and that's when he spotted Kaden, who took this as his queue and started running down the stairs. It was chaos, pure and bloody. Demon limbs were falling every which way as he plowed through the crowds of confusion with his ax. Their blood was no different than a human, except for the awful smell it had.

Above them all in a high corner he saw Carl facing the wall with his arms tied behind him and his feet bound. Gabriel cursed and started fighting his way up the stairs only to face the "devil" himself. His hands were cloven, and his skin a deep shade of red…it was now no wonder the others saw him as a leader.

"You Marek?"

The demon laughed and denied the name, but the hunter knew he was right.

"I've come for my friend and to destroy you for the lies you've told these demons."

Marek's eyes changed color and he started to grow in size. Upon this others seemed to flee in fear of his wrath towards them.

Gabriel looked up at the demon and hit him in the foot with the ax, breaking it like a cheap toy, "Well that wasn't very useful..."

Seeing an opportunity to get Carl to safety he rushed over to him, "hey…you gotta get out of here; Brooke will be waiting for you back at the old house." Touching his shoulder it was cold as ice, "Carl?"

The lifeless body fell over to its side, exposing the missing organs from the body. Loudly he cursed in a broken voice and looked at Marek who was laughing.

"Now you definitely deserve to die," he growled and took out flame thrower and started using it to burn the demon. Lucky for him it seemed his weakness was fire.

Marek lifted a cloven hand and swatted him against the wall, "that all you got Monster Hunter?"

Brooke couldn't handle staying behind and she wasn't going to let Gabriel get killed. Quickly she rushed over there and found demons fleeing in terror.

Kaden saw her and called her over, "where you been? Van Helsing needs your help in there!"

She didn't explain; she rushed inside holding a launcher. Brooke gasped at the gory sight of Carl and frowned seeing Gabriel cornered with the dying flamethrower.

"Hey big guy…" she called out and fired the launcher. A metal piece hooked on to his chest penetrating the skin. "Come on! He's going to blow!" Brooke grabbed Gabriel's hand and they ran out of the lair.

While they took pleasure in watching the demon blow up they also were coming to the realization that Carl gone.

"I'm sorry…I should have done more instead of being so stupid..." she tried to reason. "They probably killed him immediately. Kaden may have known, but I don't think so."

Gabriel still couldn't imagine his friend was gone forever. He never wanted to think about the day it would come to this. Every mission he accepted Carl knew the risks, but it just didn't seem fair.

He then gave her a strange look, "I told you to stay back at the house!"

Brooke frowned, "I saved your ass Van Helsing…again. Besides, it doesn't even hurt anymore since you changed the bandage, I swear." Not believing her he lifted up her shirt a little, "no? You're bleeding through the bandage."

She put her shirt back down, "I wasn't lying. Let's just go…I brought the horses and our things."

Whistling the horses came from around a few trees. He helped her up on her horse and sighed before leaving, "goodbye old friend…"

Van Helsing led the way to the nearest village for aide. He reflected on the mission and realized Brooke was right…if she hadn't shown up he would be in pretty bad shape.


	8. Chapter 8: Choices We Make

Chapter 8: Choices We Make

It took some time but the two were on their way back to the Vatican. Every doctor they encountered on the way refused to treat Brooke.

"Stupid superstitious bastards!" She spat sharing a saddle with Gabriel.

"They're just being careful…which is good but not in our case."

The wound had become black and doctors didn't wish to go near it, citing it was the work of a curse or a bad omen and they kicked both of them out. Van Helsing pushed the horse to go faster seeing the lights in the distance.

"We're almost home," he whispered to her ear.

Brooke leaned back into him and kissed his neck, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would get this bad... and thanks for trying to help. I just feel so sick….."

Gabriel wrapped his arm around her to help her stay on the horse, "Just a few more minutes…"

The horse's shoes clanked against the stones as he rode into the square. Half a dozen men arrived out of front to meet them. They took the horse to the stable and two of them carried Brooke inside before rushing her out of Gabriel's sight. When he tried to follow a white haired man stopped him.

"You've done well Van Helsing..."

Gabriel looked at Father Francis madly, "You've got to be joking? This is the sloppiest and most devastating mission I've ever had! Carl is dead…Brooke is terribly sick and yet here I am with only a few cuts. I'm tired of you saying I've done well Father because you're wrong…" He turned around and started walking off.

"Gabriel have a seat with me."

Sighing in extreme frustration he couldn't bring himself to ignore the request and sat down.

"You are too hard on yourself. Yes the loss of Carl is tragic, but the life of a monster hunter is a lonely one. Anyone you become close to has their life at risk. Anna? And now Carl. It's no doubt you need a partner in the field…which is why I'm proposing that you and Brooke work together permanently."

He put a hand through his dirty hair, it seemed Father Francis knew nothing of their affections toward each other…but he wasn't about to change that, avoiding it maybe.

"I don't know if that will work out."

Father Francis stood up, "Well, you will make it work; the Order makes the decisions, not you."

Brooke opened her eyes and saw she was back at the Order headquarters, "did we make it here in time?" she asked the nurse that was standing by her bed.

"It doesn't look great but we are using all our resources; the Order doesn't wish to lose you."

Brooke sighed, "I guess it's good to be a hot commodity around here...I should get that pay raise now."

The nurse was a bit disturbed by Brooke's comments because it seemed she didn't understand just how serious her condition was. At the moment she was feeling no pain, but in truth her stomach was rotting from the bacteria that had gotten inside her body through the wound.

Looking around she saw they were in a germ free area, with people wearing protective clothing. As she sat up she lifted the sheet that they had placed over her stomach and she would have thrown up if she hadn't screamed first.

Still shaking they held her down and covered her back up, "You need to stay still and keep quiet," they said calmly but eventually they sedated her.

Gabriel had been trying to keep himself from going to check on Brooke. After hearing her scream through the halls, the monster hunter couldn't take it any longer and went down there.

"Sir you are not allowed here, please leave."

Van Helsing shook his head, "Just tell me how she's doing…I heard her screaming."

The head nurse looked irritated, "we're waiting on a request to euthanize her. The infection is too severe and there is no way of stopping it from spreading."

"You cannot be serious? Put her down like some rapid beast!" he raised his voice with her, "there must be other options…"

"Even if we stop the infection, her organs are damaged, there is tissue and muscle loss beyond repair…point being she will be unfit for her position and will be terminated."

It was the truth, one that Gabriel wasn't too fond of…a monster hunter never resigned or retired…they either died in battle or were assassinated upon request by the Order. It simply came down to people knowing too much and that was a risk.

"I have an idea. Just don't do it yet; can I trust you?"

She tilted her head at him wondering why he cared so much, "Fine…you got an hour." Gabe frowned, that wasn't very much time but he took it and ran back up the stairs to the library.

A bookman Van Helsing was not, but he did watch Carl do a lot of reading and researching in this library.

"You won't find what you are looking for here…" Father Francis looked upon a map laid on a table as he walked in, "Looking for a cure for your friend? Don't worry, I've already sent the ingredients down."

Gabe jumped up.

"Just wait...Let me finish," he put up a hand as Gabriel was about to speak, "It repairs the body, but it does have a few side effects."

Gabriel was astounded, "well what is it? What are the side effects?"

Going to the bookshelf he took out a book with Dracula written across it, "You don't remember your first encounter with Dracula do you?"

Van Helsing raised a brow, "No...And was taken by surprise when I found out I had fought him before and no one at the Order told me this."

Father Francis nodded, "It was a secret, and not because of the battle itself but how you managed to survive being half dead at the steps to the Vatican. Van Helsing you are only alive today because of a reaction between three magical elements and the human body. This information was kept secret because in the wrong hands of someone with the Holy Order and much could change of how business is conducted with monster hunters. In some cases it would be wasted to give lifesaving treatment to hunters that have failed in the past. Knowledge of this serum could cause outrage."

Gabriel took off his hat, "And the reason I don't remember….is the serum?"

Father Francis nodded, "As well as granting better healing capabilities once the body had healed itself entirely, also an almost ageless appearance. Haven't you noticed you don't look a day older since then? Gabriel you are far from immortal on the inside, but your outer appearance could lead you to believe you are. Brooke will probably not be able to recount the events of the last two missions, but she will remember all events prior to them. Probably for the best…since I imagine they were some painful days. Two days of bed rest will follow…then it's back to work for you two. And no more stupid mistakes such as this one."

He was overcome with relief. It was the answer he was searching for. Even if it meant memory loss…he was just happy to know Brooke was not going to die.

"Yes Father…thank you."

The next time Brooke woke Gabriel was sitting beside her, holding her hand. Now there was going to be something else they shared…a special gift given to them by the Order, life.

"Gabriel Van Helsing? What are you doing here? Wait…what am I doing here?" Brooke frantically felt her neck for a vampire wound…and checked her arms for werewolf scars.

"Relax, it's okay, you're at the Vatican," Gabriel assured her.

Brooke was still confused as to why she was there and not on a mission, but something else was bothering her.

"You aren't….still mad at me are you?" she whispered not wanting the others to listen, but the first thing that came to mind was how she broke his heart.

He smiled, "No, I'm over it and ready to work things out and try this again."

She looked at him suspiciously, "am I dead? Or is this some dream...'cause I could have sworn the last time we spoke you never wanted to see me again."

Van Helsing sighed realizing it was going to be difficult, "I'm aware of that, but I have feeling we're both different now…am I right?"

Brooke looked at his hand into hers, "Yes…a lot wiser now about my choices."

Listening to her talk about choices made it sound like she hadn't lost her memory, but it must have been coincidental.

"Father Francis wants us to be partners once you've got the all clear sign…" he paused, "you were attacked by a demon, but you're going to be fine," Gabriel made up the story knowing the healing process had completed while she was sedated earlier.

Brooke looked at Van Helsing for a moment before speaking again, "sounds like a good opportunity to start over."

Gabriel smiled, "Yeah…it does."

Completed: January 1, 2009


End file.
